1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a method and apparatus for controlling interface, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling user interface based on a proximity sensor and touch pad method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses such as TVs, electronic boards, large format displays (LFDs) and table tops have been given touch screens. If a user touches the touch screen, an image or an icon on the screen is selected or executed. However, if there are a plurality of items on the screen, a user must touch and execute each item to obtain information regarding each item and to figure out how each of items should be executed. This may require a lot of work from the user and thus undermine usability.